You're remaind me about my memories
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: semuanya telah berubah karena Sakura..apakah mereka akan bertahan?/ bad sumarry / two shoots/ chapter second update / complete / mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**You're Remind Me About My Memories** © Takamura Uru

yow bertemu lagi dengan Taka disini yeah XDd umm ini fict ke-3 Taka. umm mungkin selalu dan selalu sama yah fict Taka pasti pemerannya OOC XDa dan Taka masih belum bisa membuat fict one-shoot hehe tak apalah yang penting Taka terus belajar :3 umm daro pada Taka banyak omong lebih baik baca saja yaa~ dan bagi yang tidak suka harap klik tombol back :P

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning ** : Typo, semua karakter mungkin OOC berat, gaje, abal, dan berbagai peringatan

aneh bin ajaib lainnya...

**Pairing** : NaruSaku

**Rate ** : T

**Request from** : _Ryu-uzumaki Uchiha Sena Yagami_(My Friend)—nih fict request mu bebek, haha

gomen kalau ancur yah O.O selamat membaca bebek XD

* * *

**"You're remaind me about my memories"**

**Naruto POV**

'Sekolah dan sekolah apa tidak ada yang lain sih' batin diriku seorang diri dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Konoha Senior High School, yah bisa dibilang ini sekolah elit. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semuanya, walau kucoba cuek saja tapi semua nya menggangu.

"Kyaa Narutoo..." teriak seorang anak gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kuketahui namanya Ino.

'cih' anak2 gadis semua nya sama saja, norak. Tidak ada yang menarik dari mereka satupun. Dan aku bahkan berharap tidak ada anak perempuan di dunia ini.

"yo naruto" ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya.

"hn yah.."

"haha kau ini dingin sekali sih sama cewek, ayo lah nanti kalau begitu terus bagaimana kau bisa dapat pacar?" hh..dasar apa pedulimu sih kiba.

"biarkan aku tidak tertarik" jawabku yang langsung berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kelas.

**Normal POV**

Naruto berjalan menuju kelas dengan santainya. Tidak satupun raut wajah yang menandakan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya. Hanya ada wajah dingin yang terpampang disana. Naruto sudah sejak lama bersikap seperti itu, tepatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, bersama dengan pacar dan sahabatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu bermula saat mereka sedang mengadakan wisata bersama di gunung dan satat perjalanan pulang mobil mereka mengalami kerusakan tiba-tiba, dan tanpa di duga di belakang mereka ada truk yang melintas dengan cepatnya membuat mobil itu hilang kendali dan masuk ke jurang. Hanya Naruto yang selamat, sedangkan semunya tewas di tempat. Setelah itu pula dia sudah tidak percaya akan cinta dan persahabatan, karena yang naruto tahu cinta dan persahabatan hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk.

"eh..eh kau lihat kan dia, kyaa ganteng kan..." ucap seorang gadis yang bernama Ino tadi.

"iya Ino-pig, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali tau. Tapi memang sih dia ganteng tapi gak kalah ganteng nya sama Neji-nii.." lanjut seorang gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten.

"masih gantengan Naruto! Dia itu tinggi, kulitnya tan, matanya seperti batu safir..wahh pokoknya sempurna deh.."

"iya iya sempurna hahaha..." tawa mereka bersamaan.

"hei mm boleh aku gabung.."ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki mata emerald dan rambut soft pink.

"heh? Siapa kau ikut-ikut kami huh? Sudah sana aku tak mau di ganggu olehmu..!" kata Ino dengan ketusnya kepada seorang gadis tersebut.

"ah..baiklah jika aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan kalian.." ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman yang lembut seraya dia pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten untuk kembali ketempat duduknya di pojok ruang kelas.

"Ino apa kau tidak keterlaluan pada gadis itu?"

"ya nggak lah aku kan belum kenal dia huh dasar tiba-tiba aja sok kenal banget. padahal anak baru..ah sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan mengobrol saja Tenten.."

Lalu kedua gadis itu melanjutkan mengobrol mereka, sedang kan gadis anak baru yang tadi membaca buku pelajaran yang akan di pelajari hari ini.

"hmm apa aku salah ya jika ingin berteman dengan mereka? Hh,," gumam gadis itu sambil menghela nafas. Lalu dia agak terkejut dengan seseorang lelaki yang duduk disampingnya, dia cukup tampan pikir gadis itu.

"halo, salam kenal..aku anak baru disini.."

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ternyata dia sedang memakai headset jadi tidak mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dan gadis itu hanya mendesah pasrah karena pertanyaan nya di abaikan begitu saja oleh lelaki disampingnya.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi, semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing karena sebentar lagi pelajaran sejarah akan dimulai. Lalu masuklah Kakashi-sensei, seorang guru mata pelajaran sejarah.

"baik kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru, yah kau majulah dan perkenalkan dirimu .." ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk seorang murid berambut soft pink tadi.

"hai sensei... perkenalkan nama ku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggil memanggilku Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Suna salam kenal..." jawab gadis itu dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"nah Sakura kau boleh duduk kembali.."

"haii~ sensei.." sakura kembali ketempat duduk nya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

XXX

Di atap sekolah,

"ahh disini nyaman hmm kenapa ya dengan mereka semua..kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganku? " ujar Sakura sambil menatap langit diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi. Wajahnya kini terlihat sedih dan itu karena teman2 nya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

**==flashback on==**

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi, Sakura bergegas berdiri untuk istirahat dan dia berniat untuk berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Baru saja dia akan menyapa seseorang pasti orang tersebut tidak menggubrisnya.

"ano~ salam kenal boleh tau nama mu?" ucap Sakura kepada seseorang namun tidak digubrisnya, dan begitu seterusnya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah agar bisa melihat langit kesukaannya.

**== flashback off==**

"kapan ya aku bisa punya teman hh..." sakura menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sampai dia kaget karena ada sebuah suara yang terdengar olehnya. Dan saat dia menoleh kebelakang ternyata ada seorang laki-laki teman sebangkunya sedang tidur disana. Namun dia terbangun mungkin karena suara Sakura.

"kau..lagi? kenapa kau selalu menggangu sih.." gerutu laki-laki itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"gomen nasai, tapi memang nya aku pernah mengganggu apa?"

"kau..menggangu karena wajahmu... itu.. aku tidak suka.." ujar Naruto sembari memalingkan wajah.

"memang nya wajahku kenapa aku kan hanya menjadi diri sendiri..." jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"ck..terserahlah.." decak Naruto yang lalu pergi begitu saja dari atap.

"aneh.." gumam Sakura.

XXX

Di apartemen Naruto,

**Naruto POV**

'Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu orang selembut Hinata kembali. Mungkinkah dia adalah seseorang yang dapat merubah hidupku kembali...' batinku yang tengah meringkuk di atas kasur empuk milikku.

'tak mungkin...aku tak akan percaya lagi pada cinta..itu harus ..aku tak mau terluka kembali...' gumamku sambil meremas geram seprai kasur hingga terlihat agak kusut. Tidak lama kemudian dering telefon berbunyi mengharuskan diriku ini untuk bangkit dan menerimanya. Namun pikirku jarang sekali ada orang yang menelfon diriku. Semoga ini bukan berita buruk...

"halo.." ucapku dengan dingin.

"ini aku Haruno Sakura.." ha? Untuk apa perempuan ini menelfonku, lagipula dari mana dia dapat nomor ku?

"untuk apa kau menelefon ku huh?"

"mm ano~ aku disuruh oleh Jiraiya-sensei mengajarimu tentang pelajaran sains karena kau dipilih sebagai peserta Olimpiade sains eeto~ karena aku sudah pernah mengikutinya di Suna makanya Jiraiya-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu..mm kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"tak perlu tau, aku tak tertarik dengan olimpiade itu lebih baik kau saja yang ikut!"

"hei tapi..." belum selesai sakura melanjutkan perkataannya aku sudah memutuskan sambungannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak tertarik mengikuti olimpiade seperti itu walaupun aku bisa. Dan aku tidak mau jika di ajari wanita cerewet dan sok manis itu.

Baru saja diriku hendak menidurkan kembali tubuhku di atas kasur telefon itu kembali berbunyi, dan kali ini aku tidak ada niat untuk mengangkatnya karena kutahu itu pasti telefon dari Sakura. Dan aku merasa lega ketika telefon itu berhenti berdering. Dengan perlahan kupejamkan mataku untuk mencapai alam mimpi namun lagi-lagi telefon itu berdering dan cukup sudah kali ini ku akui dia cukup gigh dan berani untuk menelfonku berkali-kali.

"apa lagi huh?!"

"ano~ ayolah Naruto-san kau mau kan belajar bersama ku? ini demi sekolah Nruto-san.."

"..."

"bagaimana Naruto-san apa kau mau?"

"yah baiklah dan berhenti panggil aku dengan tambahan san"

"yey arigatou Naruto-san eh, Naruto-kun, aku tunggu kau di taman gincko ya"

Setelah percakapan itu dengan malas aku berganti baju seadanya yaitu kaos lengan pendek berwarna oranye dan celana pendek berwarna krem lalu tidak lupa aku membawa beberapa buku yang sekiranya dibutuhkan saat aku belajar dengannya. Ah ya mengingat kata 'belajar dengannya' aku jadi ingat saat aku diajari oleh Hinata kala itu. hmm kejadian kali ini persis saat aku ingin mengikuti olimpiade sains waktu itu.

XXX

**Normal POV**

"Naruto-kun...!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan dia adalah Sakura.

"ya.." jawab Naruto singkat sambil menghampiri Sakura yang sudah duduk di rerumputan yang di alasi oleh kain.

"oh ya Naruto-kun apa kau membawa buku sains? Hehe.."

"pasti? Memang kenapa?"

"ano~ aku lupa membawanya gomen.."

"oh..ya sudah ayo cepat di mulai aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol yang tak perlu.."

"baiklah.." ujar Sakura diiringi senyuman manisnya.

"jadi..kita akan belajar apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil buku-buku dalam tas nya.

"tentang yah pelajaran semester 1 dan 2 pastinya oke kita mulai.." jawab Sakura sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajaran sains milik Naruto.

XXX

"wah sudah jam 5 sebentar lagi matahari terbenam mm gomen Naruto-kun aku sudah membuat pelajaran ini terlalu lama.."

"ya memang.."

"kalau begitu belajarnya sampai disini saja dulu besok setelah sepulang sekolah kita bertemu lagi disini.."

"ya..aku duluan" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura di taman itu setelah sebelumnya dia membereskan buku-buku miliknya.

**Sakura POV**

"uhh perasaan apa ini? kenapa aku merasa detak berdetak begitu cepat saat bersama Naruto..apa mungkin aku..." gumam diriku sambil berjalan menyusuri gang-gang menuju rumah. Yah memang jarak taman gincko sampai rumahku itu agak jauh butuh waktu 1 jam, tapi tak apa asalkan tempat itu dekat dari rumah Naruto karena aku tahu dia tak suka pergi terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang dan itu membuat aku agak merinding. Takut-takut aku menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata ada seorang pria beralis tebal, berambut bob, dan memakai pakaian berwarna serba hijau. Aneh memang namun sepertinya dia agak berbahaya karena kulihat dia seperti orang mabuk. Aku yang takut akan terjadi sesuatuu langsung berlari dari tempatku sekarang, beruntung orang itu tidak mengikutiku. Sejenak aku merasakan lega.

XXX

Sekarang ku tenggelamkan diriku ini sejenak di dalam bathub. Memutar kembali memori dengan mantan kekasihnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Dari dulu memang kami selalu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan itu ku terima demi cinta ku padanya. Namun apa daya kisah ku dengan Sasuke harus berakhir disaat aku ingin kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan mu. Kau..telah tiada karena kecelekaan itu aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sedihku, karena itu aku menunda perpindahanku ke Konoha.

Ingin rasanya aku akhiri hidupku sekarang juga karena kupikir untuk apa ku hidup dalam kesendirian ini lebih lama. Lalu terlintas difikiranku bayangan Naruto. Terpikir olehku Naruto sedikit mirip seperti Sasuke, karena sifatnya yang dingin itu. Tapi menurutku jika Sasuke bersikap dingin karena memang sifat tapi kalau Naruto karena masa lalu. Hmm apakah mungkin dia juga sama seperti diriku ini yang kehilangan seseorang yang disayang? Kurasa aku hanya mengira-ngira saja.

Sudah berjam-jam aku berendam di bathub dan sekarang kulitku mulai berkerut karena terlalu lama berendam. Kemudian kubalut diriku dengan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tepat di depan kamar mandi apertemenku ada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan diriku bersama Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berlibur ke Suna. Tertegun aku memandangi foto itu, tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir dari mata emerald ku.

XXX

**Normal POV**

"pagi Sakura.." ucap seorang gadis yang di kucir empat pirang itu.

" pagi " jawab Sakura dengan sumringah.

"hei mm salam kenal ya aku Temari, oh ya jangan hiraukan mereka yang mengucilkanmu. Mereka itu hanya iri denganmu yang pindahan dari sekolah terbaik di wella aku juga minta maaf kemarin aku menjauhimu itu karena aku dipaksa menjauhimu. Hehe tapi sekarang aku akan jadi temanmu kok, tenang saja.." jelas Temari sembari menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di depan Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi itu.

"ah arigatou Temari-chan. Aku senang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan teman, kukira aku akan menghabiskan hari-hari disekolah sendirian" ujar Sakura diselingi dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"hehe douitashimashite, mm oh ya kau duduk dengan Naruto ya?"

"iya, aku duduk dengan Naruto-kun"

"hmm apa kau tau kenapa dia menjadi dingin seperti itu?"

"mana aku tahu, dia itu cuek dan dingin hmm susah mau bicara dengannya. Apa lagi sewaktu aku mengajari dia hanya memberi respon sedikit. Dia itu tidak pernah suka basa-basi hh.." helaan nafas Sakura terdengar sangat berat sekarang.

"hmm souka~, dia itu jadi berubah semenjak dia kehilangan keluarga, sahabat, dan kekasihnya..yah dia bisa bersekolah disini itu karena dia pintar makanya dia mendapat beasiswa untu bersekolah disini.." jelas Temari, sesaat itu juga Naruto datang dan duduk ditempat nya seperti biasa.

"ohaiyo Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"ya" jawab naruto singkat, lalu dia membaca buku biologi. Seketika Sakura mengingat sesuatu.

"oh iya aku lupa hari ini kan ada ulangan biologi huwaah payah.." Sakura panik dan langsung mengambil buku biologi di dalam tas nya.

"wah Sakura-chan tidak usah panik, kau kan sudah jago masalah biologi haha" kikik geli Temari.

"yah tapi aku juga ingin belajar lagi supaya aku bisa lebih baik.." ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehe Sakura-chan rajin ya.."

XXX

"oke Naruto-kun hmm kali ini kita belajar tentang gen pada makhluk hidup, yang..." jelas Sakura pada Naruto.

"hmm yah aku sudah tahu itu.." sergah Naruto sambil menidurkan tubuhnya pada karpet yang sengaja di gelar untuk alas tempat diduduk di taman ini.

"Naruto-kun tapi, kau juga harus mengulang-ngulang kembali.." ucap Sakura lembut kepada Naruto.

"sudahlah cukup! Aku bisa belajar sendiri!" bentak Naruto yang lalu menyambar tas nya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Naruto sudahlah lupakan masa lalu, jangan terlalu dibawa berlarut-larut Naruto..." dengan nada setengah berteriak Sakura berkata demikian, lalu sesaat kemudian dia kaget dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena dia tahu yang dia katakan ini pasti akan menyinggung hati Naruto.

"apa yang kau katakan huh?! " Naruto terdiam di posisinya dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"a-aku ti-tidak..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"kau itu tahu apa huh tentang kehidupanku?! Kau itu hanya sampah yang tidak tahu diri! Kau sama saja dengan wanita yang lain yang hanya mengasihaniku! Kau...lebih baik menjauh dariku!"

lanjut Naruto sambil menarik kerah Sakura dan mata safirnya menunjukkan kekesalan dan kesedihan di saat yang dengan kasar didorongnya Sakura, kemudian Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terdiam syok dengan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

XXX

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai, menuju apartemennya. Perkataan Naruto tadi, masih terus terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Tanpa Naruto sadari perkataannya tadi juga menyakiti Sakura. Sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Sakura hanya memainkan gagang rumahnya tanpa membukanya sedikitpun ada perasaan bimbang yang dia rasakan sekarang..

**Sakura POV**

Apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Kenapa aku menjadi berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto, padahal dia kan juga sudah menyakitiku. Tapi ada perasaan lain saat aku bersama nya. Hh..entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa bersalah, toh dia mengataiku seperti tadi karena aku keterlaluan. Apa mungkin aku sebaiknya meminta maaf padanya sekarang ya..? hmm setelah ku pikir-pikir baiklah aku akan ke apartemennya sekarang untuk meminta maaf.

Aku berjalan sendiri menuju apartemen Naruto. Yah aku tahu jarak apartemen ku dan dia jauh, tapi tak apa akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

XXX

Aku sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Aku masih ragu untuk menekan bel apartemennya. Aku takut bila dia justru malah marah padaku. Tapi aku semakin tidak tenang jika tidak meminta maaf sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya tidak peduli jika aku justru dimarahi. Lalu kemudian ku tekan bel itu, cukup sekali saja. Aku takut jika berlebihan akan menggangu nya.

'CKLEKK'

"yah si..oh kau, untuk apa kau kesini?" ucap Naruto datar.

"a-aku mau minta maaf, atas perkataan ku tadi di taman.." sambil menundukkan wajah Sakura menyembunyikan air matanya yang mau tumpah dari mata emeraldnya.

"oh, sudah cukupkan?! Kalau begitu silahkan pergi!" jawab Naruto sembari menutup pintu apartemennya kembali.

"Ta-tapi Naruto, tunggu !" ujar Sakura yang lalu menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup.

"apa lagi sih?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"boleh kita menjadi teman Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan senyumannya yang tulus kepada Naruto.

...

* * *

hoho chapter one update minna~ XD khu khu Taka masih bingung mau dibuat berapa chapter haha pikiran mumet XDa umm bagi yang membaca tolong review yaa~ please jangan jadi pembaca gelap :P#plakk hehe sekali lagi

.

.

.

.

Review please :D

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**You're Remind Me About My Memories** © Takamura Uru

wah Arigatou buat yang udah review yaaa~ Taka sangat senang karenanya ^w^  
umm btw ini chapter tetakhir hehe X3 gomen kalau Taka lama updatenya Taka itu males-an sih hehe..  
umm dari pada banyak bicara dan gak sabar mau baca mending baca aja yaaa~ haha XD  
oh ya bagi yang gak suka harap klik tombol back :P

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning **: Typo, semua karakter mungkin OOC berat, gaje, abal, dan berbagai peringatan

aneh bin ajaib lainnya...

**Pairing** : NaruSaku

**Rate **: T

**Request from** : _Ryu-uzumaki Uchiha Sena Yagami_(My Friend)—nih fict request mu bebek, haha

gomen kalau ancur yah O.O selamat membaca bebek XD

* * *

.

.

.

"tidak!" ujar Naruto dengan ketus.

"tapi Naruto, kau butuh teman! Kau tidak..tidak harus sendirian seperti ini terus Naruto.."

"menyebalkan! pergilah" Naruto dengan cepat menutup pintu apartemen nya sebelum di cegah kembali oleh Sakura.

XXX

'BRUKK'

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur soft pink miliknya. Mata emerald nya tak henti mengeluarkan liquid bening yang hangat.

**Sakura POV**

"Naruto-kun...kau..kenapa?" gumam diriku sembari mengulang memori. Kurasa hatiku sekarang ini merasa sakit entah mengapa. Kurasa diriku ini mulai menyukai Naruto. Kalau begitu lukaku yang dulu sudah sembuh, tapi kenapa perjalanan cinta ku yang baru dimulai harus seperti ini. sejenak pikiranku melayang dan terlintas di memoriku tentang ucapan Sasuke waktu pertama kali dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

...

"kalau kau memang cinta sejatiku aku tak akan melepaskanmu meski itu membutuhkan perjuangan berat" ucapku samar-samar menirukan ucapan Sasuke terhadap ku. Seulas senyum samar-samar kembali dari bibir mungilku. Aku sekarang berada pada posisi yang sama seperti Sasuke kala itu, yang hampir ku tolak karena aku selalu jengkel padanya. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat wajahnya yang malu-malu saat menyatakan cintanya. Hmm..mata emerald ku mulai menutup, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Dan semoga saja aku bermimpi indah, agar dapat menghilangkan luka yang tadi terbentuk. Secercah liquid bening kembali menetes dari mata emerald ku. Tapi itu mengungkap kan perasaan sedihku untuk terakhir kali di malam ini, yang akan segera menjadi cerah kembali esok hari

XXX

**Naruto POV**

Apa-apaan gadis itu?! kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menjadi temanku?. Hah padahal aku kan sudah mencoba keras terhadapmya. Akh gara-gara gadis itu beberapa hari ini suasana hatiku menjadi berubah. Cih..ku harap aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

'Ting Tong...'

bel? Siapa? Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih saja ada yang bertamu. Hh..merepotkan saja..

"ya siapa?" kubuka pintu, namun tidak ada siapapun di situ. Setelah kuperhatikan sekitar, kulihat ada sepucuk surat pink.

"surat dari siapa? Kenapa warnanya pink dan...hmm..cherry.."

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Gomen ne~ Naruto, mungkin aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman ya?  
aku..sekali lagi minta maaf ^_^  
dan kalau bisa kita jadi teman ya? hm walau kau tidak mau aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai teman hehe..Arigatou Naruto atas waktunya (^o^)/  
sampai jumpa di sekolah.._

_Tertanda, Sakura_

Dia..sungguh keras kepala. Dan aku..kenapa jadi begini. Kenapa mukaku terasa memanas? Jangan bilang jika aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya. Uhh..bagaimana ini Kami-sama, aku takut jika aku mencintai seseorang, aku akan jatuh dalam kesedihan kembali...

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang semakin memikirkan semua perasaan yang kini tengah meluap di dalam hatinya, tidak menyadari jika setetes liquid bening hangat yang sudah sekian lamanya tidak muncul akhirnya muncul kembali.

"kami-sama tolong aku..." ujar Naruto yang kini tengah meringkuk di atas kasur menahan semua perasaan sedihnya yang sudah lama dia tahan. Kini dia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan perkataan orang –orang jika lelaki tidak boleh menangis.

"kami-sama tolog buat aku menjadi benci padanya..." perlahan permata safir itu terpejam melepaskan setetes liquid bening. Mencoba meraih dunia mimpi, dimana semua yang tidak mungkin menjadi nyata namun tetap semu.

XXX

"Ohaiyou Sakura-chan" sapa seorang perempuan yang bernama temari.

"ah Temari-chan? Mm Ohaiyou.." balas Sakura disertai seyuman lembutnya.

"doushite sakura-chan?" tatap Temari cemas kepada Sakura.

"mm aku tidak apa-apa kok, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengibaskan surai merah jambunya yang tergerai panjang.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Lihat di wajahmu ada kantung matanya tuh seperti habis ...nangis!" ujar Temari sambil memegang wajah Sakura dan di perhatikannya baik-baik bagian kantung mata Sakura.

"e-eh? Aku..aku gak nangis kok. Ini hanya kurang tidur.." Sakura berbohong lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Temari pada wajahnya.

"emm yah yah Sakura kan anak rajin jadi begadang buat belajar. Tapi itu gak baik lho Sakura-chan!" ucap Temari sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kesana-kemari.

"hehe iya.." Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Di sepanjang jalan mata Sakura tak henti-henti nya memengadangi suasana di luar jendela seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah sampai dikelas sakura duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang bungkusnya berwarna oranye.

"Naruto sudah datang belum ya.." gumam Sakura sembari memainkan bungkusan itu.

'Zruuggh'

Sakura agak kaget mendengar barang yang di jatuhkan tepat di meja Naruto, tapi perasaan Sakura lege saat melihat yang menjatuhkan barang itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Seperti biasa Naruto datang sambil mengenakan headset kuning kesukaan. Jadi Sakura harus mencari cara agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Narutooo~ " ucap Sakura agak keras sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Dan Sakura dengan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata sapphire Naruto.

"eeto~ Naruto aku...ingin memberi mu ini.." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan oranye taadi kepada Naruto.

"untuk apa kau memberi ku ini?" jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Naruto-kun.." ucap Sakura sembari memberi bungkusan yang ternyata kado ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Sontak wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah. Dan Naruto dengan cepat melepas head set miliknya untuk dapat mendengar semua perkataan Sakura saat ini.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" dengan tampang datar Naruto berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"kemarin sebelum kita ke taman aku sempat mengujungi perpustakaan dan disana aku melihat-lihat buku. Kebetulan aku menemukan buku daftar siswa dan kubaca saja. Entah kenapa aku terpikirkan nama N, saat kulihat ada nama Naruto-kun dan ternyata ulang tahun Naruto adalah hari ini jadi kemarin aku sempat pergi ke toko untuk membeli hadiah..jadi tolong terima hadiah ini Naruto-kun.." semburat merah juga mulai muncul di wajah manis Sakura.

"untuk apa kau repot-repot lebih baik kau simpan uang mu itu untuk hal yang lebih berguna.." jawab Naruto yang kemudian memelingkan wajahnya untuk memakai head set kembali sembari menunggu bel tanda mulai pelajaran.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi langsung terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya sekarang ini perasaan Sakura seperti teriris pisau, karena Naruto yang notabene nya sekarang adalah seseorang yang disukai oleh Sakura menolak hadiah ulang tahun pemberian darinya. Sakura lalu duduk masih dengan posisi diam dan menundukkan kepalanya namun samar-samar terdengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan didengar oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun Aishiteru yo~..." lalu dengan cepat Sakura menghapus setetes liquid bening yang sempat keluar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya, tepat saat itu Naruto sedang melirik Sakura. Naruto agak bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri, namun Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dan kembali menikmati lagu yang tengah didengarnya.

XXX

'Clek' pintu atap sekolah terbuka membuat seorang pemuda oranye yang tengah tertidur sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dan didapati nya seorang gadis merah muda ynag tengah tepatri berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Naruto-kun boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap Sakura yang berjalan perlahan menuju tepat di depan Naruto.

"mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"aku...aku suka Naruto.." ujar sakura sembari menoleh ke arah lain menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan mengatakan itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto terdiam dan mesih pada posisi nya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"boleh aku mencintaimu? Dan masuk kedalam dunia mu? Naruto.." tanya Sakura sembari menduduk kan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto. esaat naruto tersadar dan sebuah kepalan tangan mulai mengeras terlihat dari Naruto.

"Kau..bukan siapa-siapa ku jadi kau tidak berhak masuk kedalam dunia ku. toh, aku sudah bahagia dengan dunia ku sekarang ini.."uacp Naruto seraya berdiri hendak meninggal kan Sakura.

"tapi Naruto-kun.." Sakura memberikan jeda sedikit sebelum dia memulai kembali perkataannya. "kurasa kau tidak bahagia..kukira kau begitu sedih dengan kematian orang tua,sahabat dan kekasihmu itu kan?" lanjut Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"cukup! Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku lagi! Lagi pula aku sudah merelakan orang tuaku,Sasuke dan Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil menggebrak meja yang kebetulan ada di samping Naruto. Sakura terperangah dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke' dalam kalimatnya tadi.

"Naruto-kun...jadi...kau..sahabat Sasuke-kun.." mata emerald Sakura mulai berlinang liquid bening yang terlihat hendak menumpahkan isinya yang sengaja dibensung oleh sang gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"iya! Apa masalahmu huh?" ujar Naruto yang kelihatan kesal.

"dia..Sasuke..dia adalah kekasih ku Naruto..." liquid itu kini tak dapat lagi di bendung oleh sang gadis merah jambu yang langsung menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ditahannya sedari tadi disini, didepan Naruto.

"ha?! Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia mempunyai seorang kekasih?! Apa kau berbohong ?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"memang kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan ini karena sesuatu, yaitu supaya bisa mengejutkan mu karena Sasuke yang selama ini kau anggap tidak pernah suka wanita akhirnya menyukai seorang wanita dan punya pacar..yah memang aku jujur tidak mengenalmu karena aku hanya tau dari cerita Sasuke..dan aku juga baru menyadarinya tadi saat kau bilang kau adalah sahabat Sasuke.. " cerita Sakura diikutii oleh liquid miliknya yang semakin deras keluar.

"kalau begitu kenapa Sakura? Kenapa? ...kau begitu tegar dan tidak menjadi rapuh seperti diriku sekarang ini.? " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi melunak terhadap sakura.

"itu karena..aku harus melangkah kedepan menapaki masa depanku..aku juga sudah di ajari oleh Sasuke banyak hal.." ujar sakura kali ini di sertai senyum yang mulai mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"apa itu Sakura?" ujar Naruto yang kini telah terduduk berhadapn kembali dengan Sakura.

"salah satunya yaitu..'jika kau mencintai sesuatu bahkan sangat mencintainya jangan menjadi seseorang yang rapuh, kau harus kuat. Karena ada saatnya nanti kau kehilangan sesuatu yang kau cintai itu'...dan karena aku terus mengingat perkataan Sasuke yang satu ini maka aku tetap tegar walau sesekali aku tetap menangis Naruto.. " ujar Sakura yang mulai menghapus liquid bening yang membasahi kedua belah pipi mulusnya. Lalu Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di balik badannya sedari tadi. "Naruto...sekali lagi, otanjoubi omedetto..." Sakura menyerahkan kado itu untuk kedua kalinya kepada Naruto, namun bedanya kali ini Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati setelah lama tercengang dengan perkataan Sakura.

"arigatou Sakura-chan..karena dirimu sekarang aku tidak akan merasa tidak percaya lagi akan cinta dan persahabatan..aku..akan berubah menjadi diriku yang baru..Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum sumringahnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia perlihatkan.

"douitashimashite Naruto-kun umm eeto~..silahkan dibuka kado ulang tahun dari ku.." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Kemudian Naruto membuka hadiah nya dengan tidak sabar. Dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah syal berwarna oranye dengan hiasan daun hijau di ujung bawahnya.

"wah Sakura-chan ini bagus sekali..tapi..memangnya sekarang musim gugur atau dingin ya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"mm kan musim gugur minggu depan Naruto-kun..apa kau lupa?" tanya balik sakura dengan wajah maklum.

"ah yaah aku memang lupa hehehe" ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman lebarnya yang dulu.

"humm syukurlah Naruto-kun kau sudah kembali.." gumam Sakura pelan dan mungkin hanya didengar olehnya seorang.

XXX

"Naruto-kun..nanti setelah pulang kita ketaman gincko ya seperti biasa, belajar.." ujar Sakura disela-sela mengerjakan tugas dari guru nya.

"iya pasti Sakura-chan..." balas Naruto sambil mengacungkang jempolnya.

'Kriinggggg' bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi seluruh siswa lega karena kini mereka bisa pulang dan bebas dari sekolah. tapi berbeda dengan Sakura dan Naruto, mereka masih harus melanjutkan pelajaran mereka tapi yang pasti bukan disekolah.

"Naruto-kun umm nanti olimpiade nya awal musim gugur kan?" tanya Sakura.

"iya, kau sudah tau kan, kenapa harus bertanya lagi Sakura-chan.." jawab Naruto santai sambil memakan ice cream rasa jeruk nya.

"eeto~ bukan begitu maksudku..aku mau saat olimpiade kau pakai syal buatan ku yah sebagai jimat keberuntungan mu hehe.." ujar Sakura sembari tertawa renyah.

"uhuk..eh..i-iya Sakura-chan pasti.." ujar Naruto yang sebelumnya tersedak sesaat setelah Sakura berbicara.

XXX

Awal musim gugur,

"yosh Naruto-kun semangat yaa~ " ucap Sakura sembari menepuk pundak Naruto.

"iya Sakura-chan doakan aku ya! wah kereta nya sudah mau berangkat aku pergi dulu ya jaa~" salam Naruto sebelum hilang tak terlihat di dalam kereta.

"hh..Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti bisa.."gumam Sakura yang masih berdiri di pinggir peron kereta walau kereta Naruto telah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu.

Dengan berat Sakura melangkah menuju depan stasiun menunggu adanya taxi yang lewat. Beruntung baru 3 menit menunggu sudah ada txi yang lewat dan kebetulan kosong. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan, Sakura langsung memberhentikan taxi tersebut dan menaikinya.

"Konoha Central Park.."ujar Sakura kepada supir taxi tersebut

"baik nona.."

Di perjalanan Sakura terus memikirkan bagaimana jalannya olimpiade Naruto sekarang. Dia merasa ada firasat buruk, tapi semua itu di tepisnya. Tak lama berselang Sakura sampai di persimpangan terakhir menuju Konoha Central Park. Saat supir taxi tengah membelokkan mobilnya kearah kanan dan dari arah berlawanan datang sebuah truk container yang terlihat seperti lepas kontrol. Sakura sempat panik, namun lama-lama dia mulai merasa rileks kembali. Dia sadar sekarang lah waktunya untuk pergi, dia sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dengan Naruto. Dan benar saja truk container itu oleng dan menabrak mobil taxi dari arah depan, yang membuat mobil itu terpental 500 meter ke belakang. Sontak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana panik, dan menghampiri mobil taxi yang ditumpangi Sakura. Orang-orang tersebut lalu menelpon ambulan. Saat ambulan itu tiba Sakura dan supir taxi itu cepat-cepat di larikan kerumah sakit menuju IGD.

XXX

-Flashback-

_"Dan pemenangnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki dari Konoha Senior High School...selamat Naruto kau akan membawa pulang medali dan hadiah uang sebesar 500.000¥"_

"terima kasih ini semua berkat teman ku..Sakura.."

-Flashback off-

"akhirnya aku menang, huumm tunggu aku Sakura-chan" gumam Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju ke Konoha. Tak lama sebuah sms masuk kedalam hp nya membuat Naruto yang sedang melamun agak terkejut.

_'Naruto, ini aku ibunya Sakura..aku lihat kau ada di daftar sms terakhir nya. Kau itu sedang olimpiade kan? Kalau sudah selesai cepat datang ke Global Hospitaly di ruang IGD, Sakura sedang kritis dia berkata ingin menemuimu.. ' _

"Sakura! " pekik Naruto tertahan setelah dia membaca pesan dari orang tua Sakura. Sekarang hal yang dipikirkan Naruto adalah ingin dengan cepat menemui Sakura dan berharap dia baik-baik saja.

XXX

"Sakura!" ucap Naruto yang dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam ruang IGD tempat Sakura di rawat. Disana terlihat seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda berdiri di samping Sakura, dapat di tebak itu adalah ibu nya Sakura.

"Naruto, akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua.." ucap ibunya Sakura yang langsung melenggang pergi keluar ruangan. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau begini? Apa ini karena aku pembawa sial ya.." ujar Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening dari mata sapphire nya.

"mmhh..Na-ru-to..kau..bukan pembawa sial..ini memang sudah waktunya.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakura..aku tidak bisa menjaga siapapun..Hinata, Sasuke, Kaa-san, Tou-san,dan sekarang kau..aku payah Sakura..aku.."

"tidak Naruto ini semua bukan salahmu, tapi takdir yang menentukannya.." jawab Sakura sembari menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"tapi Sakura.."

"sudahlah Naruto..jika aku pergi kau harus meng-ikhlaskan ku dan kau juga harus berjanji agar kau tetap ceria.." ujar Sakura yang lalu menteskan liquid bening dari mata emerald nya.

"tidak! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau harus tetap hidup!" ujar Naruto dengan agak berteriak dan liquid beningnya yang sekrang sudah deras keluar.

"kau..harus janji Naruto..Aishiteru yo~ " kata-kata ini adalah yang terakhir keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

"SAKURAAAAA...!" tangis Naruto pecah saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah tiada.

XXX

"payah..aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu Sakura-chan.." sesal Naruto di tengah acara pemakaman Sakura. "kalau bisa aku akan menjadi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura, tapi teringat janjimu aku akan terus ceria menjalani hidup ku ini..." gumam Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

"hei Naruto.." panggil seorang gadis yang bernama Temari.

"ya?" jawab Naruto disertai senyumannya. Dan ajaib nya kini Naruto sudah tidak begitu merasa sedih lagi. Sekarang Naruto bisa kembali ceria, karena senyumannya dan semangat dari Sakura yang telah menyuruhnya untuk tetap ceria.

"woah kau sudah ceria kembali Naruto..seperti dulu..syukurlah..." ujar Temari.

"hehe ini semua karena Sakura yang mengajari ku banyak hal.." jawab Naruto di sertai senyuman bahagianya. Sekarang dia bisa menjadi tegar, karena dia mengerti semua pasti akan kembali ke asalnya. Dan walaupun di tangisi akan percuma, satu-satu nya yang dapat dilakukan setelahnya hanya mencoba tegar dan bahagia demi seseorang yang meninggalkannya tersebut.

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

waahhh akhirnya selesai juga fyuuhh Taka capeekkk berjam2 Taka negtik ini ggak berhenti2 =3=  
tapi gpp yang penting selesai juga eheh X3 Taka gak tau nih fict happy ending atau bad ending yah XDa yasudahlah fict ini intinya berakkhir dengan gaje ==" Taka masih belum bisa membuat fict yang feel nya dapet Taka masih harus terus belajar umm akhir kata...

.

.

.

.

Review Please :D


End file.
